Diary of the Hitachiin
by KogameYutari
Summary: We follow the life of a twin whose life takes unexpected twists and turns, as well as his friends' lives. -Couples are unknown at this point.-
1. Intro of Hikaru Hitachiin

I new story thing, but I'm not sure if it'll get any views. . oh well, enjoy it. :3

* * *

Day 1

Ok, well, it's not day one for me being here, but it is the first day I've wrote in this thing. Don't expect me to write 'Dear dairy' or anything like that, though! I live in a large orphanage, the one in Ouran, actually. We're treated well for orphans, but that's only because most of us had enough money to donate from our parent's will. Of course, a lot of people say it's wrong to make orphans pay to be taken care of.

Anyways, I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, one of the Hitachiin twins. My twin's name is Kaoru, and we've been together ever since birth, obviously. The only time we were away from each other was when Kaoru got adopted. They thought I was too troublesome, but they ended up bringing him back because he wouldn't stop crying. But, in the few days he was absent, I thought I'd die.

That's when I met Haruhi and Tamaki, though their not like most. Tamaki actually isn't an orphan, for starters, and he's the main caretaker's son. Haruhi wasn't given much money because her family wasn't rich, but she got in because of a petition that a lot of citizens signed. And I mean A LOT of citizens signed...

How to explain Tamaki?... Well, he's quite different, that's for sure. He's very energetic and friendly. Kaoru and I call him crazy, though.

Haruhi... Haruhi is very kind and sweet, and she, too, is friendly. She was my first friend other than Kaoru, and she first noticed me when I was sitting in the corner, away from the rest. Like I said, this was when Kaoru was gone, and I thought I'd be lonely forever...

She talked to me for what seemed like hours before I actually made a friendly response. Before that, though, I kept telling her to buzz off or leave me alone. Yet she didn't leave me, which is why she's my second closest friend. The first being Kaoru, obviously.

But... Haruhi and Tamaki seem very fond of each other as well, I think they're actually dating. Not that I like her, or anything! But even if I did, I'd still support her.

Now, when Kaoru actually came back, he made fast friends with Haruhi and Tamaki. I'm often anti-social, but Kaoru is way friendlier than I am around new people. I think that sums up the important things I've been through so far... Bye, I guess... Wait! I don't need to say bye to a book! Forget I said that...

* * *

Don't worry, it won't be a diary the whole time XD Half of it will be, or less, then it'll switch to 3rd person... Or maybe 1st person to specific people.. Well, if I end up doing that, the only ones that will get to have 1st person view will be Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Tamaki. And yes, they're littler, at least 10, but their hair is like it is in high school. I just don't like their bowl-cut hair . Anyways, reviewing would be nice! Thanks~! Oh! And the diary entries won't just be Hikaru's. Haruhi and Tamaki have one as well. Kaoru shares Hikaru's secretly, while also sneaking a peek at what his brother wrote.


	2. Intro of Haruhi Fujioka

Day 1

* * *

Hello, urm, 'Diary'. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and I find myself being an orphan in Ouran Institute... W-well, not a crazy institute, just one that houses kids without parents. I have to say, when my Mother died, I was crushed and didn't think about my father, until... he left too. After that, I was pretty much a body without a soul, you know, like a... statue?

But that was before Tamaki found me. I was sitting on the street, staring out into space like normal, when he stumbled across me. He looked so surprised I looked so dirty, and even thought I was a boy at first. The reason for that was because I cut my hair pretty short after Mom died. I can't explain.., I guess I just didn't want to see her when I looked in the mirror.

Now, when I saw Tamaki, I thought he was literally_ made_ of gold. His clothing looked spotless and his hair was practically shining, as if he didn't have any to start with. Basically, I thought I went blind when I saw him, and not in the crush way either, the 'I can't see a thing!' one.

He said some kind stuff, though, and reached his hand out to me when no one else would. He told me he'd set up a petition for me to get in an orphanage, a rich one. In the end, the petition got over one thousand signatures, and before I knew it, I was in the weirdest orphanage on the planet.

It wasn't a bad place, though. It was quite fun, plus I was provided good food, clothes, and I really nice place to sleep. Plus, I made a few friends. Tamaki was my first, and he really helped me in this place. He was the orphanage manager's son, which gave him a lot of power, but he doesn't use it wrongly.

My second friend was a cute little guy named Mistukuni. He likes to be called Hunny, or Honey, either one is pronounced the same I guess, which is probably derived from his last name, Haninozuka. He's really nice and comforting when he needs to be, and sometimes when it isn't needed. He also really likes sweets and tows around a stuffed bunny.

My third friend was actually really hard to get, but I couldn't just leave him. He was my first friend I got on my own, my other two came up to_ me_ first... His name is Hikaru, and I found him during 'Free-Time', sitting alone, practically in a corner.

I did see him around a lot before this, but he was always content being with his twin, pretty much his only friend. But one day, I overheard that his other twin had gotten adopted, and I thought how lonely he must have been feeling.

At first, when I approached him and sat in front of him, he was really stubborn and rude. He often didn't even look up at me when I tried to convince him I was a friend, and usually tried to get me to go away with mean phrases. But I kept pushing and finally broke through his social shield, at least, I thought I had... Once he was my friend during the time Kaoru, which I learned was his twin's name, was gone, he would cling to me and not to anyone else. I didn't mind it, it almost seemed as if he was afraid of everyone else.

When I tried to get him to meet Tamaki and Hunny, he just wouldn't talk and remained clutching onto my arm. It was kind of cute, how he treated me as if I was his Mom. He hid behind me a lot until Tamaki and Hunny would go away or until I forced him out from behind me. Still, he was a bit older than me, which made it kind of funny how he was acting. I suppose he didn't interact with a lot of people, which made him very shy and skittish. But I didn't give up talking to him, and he was very interesting when it came right down to it.

Now, when Kaoru returned, he was much friendlier than Hikaru and became instant friends with Hunny and Tamaki, and even got his brother to warm up to them. After that, I didn't think we could become any closer, the five of us.

I have to admit, if it wasn't for Tamaki, I wouldn't be having this much fun at this new place, with more exciting things to happen!

Well, I think I've covered everything... I'll be back, diary, don't you worry, and I'll bring many more cool stories.

* * *

Haruhi, if you've noticed, is a much better writer than Hikaru. More descriptive and informative. XD Please review~  
Tamaki is next.


	3. Intro of Tamaki Suoh

This is weird, but I have a diary now... I'm not exactly sure why I received one, since this was a project to see how the orphans were doing. Anyways, now that I have one, I mys well write in it.

I'm Tamaki Suoh, and my Dad owns 'Ouran Orphanage'. It's a place for kids who don't have parents, but it's better than a normal one. Ok... I admit, it may be wrong for my Dad to take orphan's will money, but at least he helps them.

It's for this very guilty feeling that I helped an orphan myself, a poor one. Her name is Haruhi, and I actually succeeded in getting her into the richest Orphanage I know. As you can imagine, this gave me a strong sense of succession. That, and I made a new friend.

Haruhi's pretty cool and is usually pretty joyful. She fits in with all the other orphans even though she didn't have the money and gets along well with everyone. She's very wise when it comes to advice for friends, and she tends to want to help out with anything she can.

Then Haruhi met 'Hunny', or Haninozuka. Hunny was already a friend of mine, but he met Haruhi recently and now we're all best friends.

Then Haruhi met someone else, who slipped under my radar quite a lot. His name is Hikaru Hitachiin, and I still can't believe he's gotten attached to someone other than his brother. I've been trying to talk to them since they entered the Orphanage, and they never seemed to respond nicely. Yet it takes Haruhi one hour to get Hikaru completely attached to her. She truly is amazing...

But when Kaoru came back, it was practically like eating pie to become his friend. I guess if Hikaru ius ok with one person, Kaoru gets used to them easier... Who knows, I'll never figure out those two...

Speaking of which, I've gotten into such a mess... I mistake Kaoru for Hikaru and vice versa sometimes. I'm usually right, but I'm not perfect... yet. I'll just need some time to get to know their personalities. But in the meantime, I guess it's ok to get mocked by them for getting it wrong... Haruhi laughs along with them lightly, and it's good to see her happy...

* * *

I'm sorry it's short D: I can't do long.

Anyways, Tamaki is obviously lovey dovey, but at least he knows it in this story opposed to the manga.

And yes, I do like HikaHaru much better than TamaHaru, but it just wouldn't be a Ouran fanfic if Tamaki didn't_ like_ Haruhi. That would just be weird!


	4. Intro of Kaoru Hitachiin

Day 1

* * *

Hey 'diary'... I've got to say, this orphanage has done some strange things, but this may be the strangest... Alright, they issued us to have a 'diary', to see if we had any problems or secrets. Most don't know about the true purpose of the diaries. But me and my twin are quite sneaky, so at night, when even Hikaru was asleep, I slipped into the boss's room. He was talking about this thing that might help stop this sex problem the orphanage has been having. As long as they orphans don't figure that out, the plan should work, because Ouran Orphanage sure has a big sex problem among the older orphans.I haven't told Hikaru, mostly because I want to know secrets like that, but neither does Tamaki, the son of the boss, know about the true purpose...

Oh right! I just got this thing and I'm already rambling. I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, one of the Hitachiin twins. We're both pretty devious, but I think I'm the nicer and more considerate of the two of us. We share a diary, well, Hikaru doesn't know we are, but oh well. I write near the middle of the diary, so it's not as noticeable, but I get to read Hikaru's archives all I want... But, enough about other people, I should say a little about my experiences these past weeks.

It all kind of started when this family visited the orphanage, looking for a child to adopt. Hikaru and I always dread those times because of the chance we may get separated, and this was the time it happened. The family wanted to take me home, without Hikaru. They said they were only looking for one child, and Hikaru was too rambunctious. Of course, I didn't fully understand, since we were both devious, but we always had a plan B. If one of us got adopted, the one with the family would cry or complain endlessly. It worked well, and they sent me back to the Orphanage after a week.

Now, imagine my surprise when I came in and saw Hikaru grappled on to another boy's arm. It was strange, so I immediately confronted the two. Before I could say a word, the boy, or so I thought, introduced himself,

'Oh, hey! You must be Kaoru... Hikaru tells me a lot about you. I'm Haruhi.'

When 'he' spoke, the voice was light and comforting, so all my frustration melted away. I also noticed Hikaru was trying avoid touching 'his' chest, so my brain started working on the clues. That's when I figured out he was a she.

After this confrontation, Haruhi and I became friends rather quickly, and then her friends also became mine. This, in turn, made Hikaru more open to them, and more comfortable with them. But he still always likes Haruhi's side opposed to Tamaki's and her other friend's, Honey. He seems most joyful with me on one of his sides, and Haruhi on the other. One more thing...

I read Hikaru's entry. The way he worded his first experience with Haruhi and how he described her... You think he likes her more than what it seems to the naked eye? Tamaki too... I think Haruhi is a witch and is placing every guy she meets under her spell 'cause.. I think I'm under it too...


End file.
